Dribble Drabble Dribble
by The Skywalker Twins
Summary: Hilarious drabbles of the Clone Wars. Need a laugh? READ! Warning: You might start to cry, die from laughing, or even a laugh spazzium. I truly don't know if they can get that funny...
1. What the Dew can do

**Dribble Drabble Dribble**

Typed and Idea by: Maddi

**AaAaAaAaAaAaAaA**

It was around 11 o'clock when Anakin was returning to the Jedi Temple. Him and Obi-Wan were returning from a mission on Rodia…

*Anakin walks up to his quarters door*

Anakin: *Yawn*

Ahsoka: MASTER! HI!

Anakin: Um, hello.

Ahsoka: HEY MASTER! GUESS WHAT! I LOVE…BANANAS!

Anakin: Um Ahsoka…

Ahsoka: MASTER! DO YOU WANT TO PLAY OINK OINK PIGGILY WIGGILY?

Anakin: Um, I'd rather not.

Ahsoka: SURE YOU DO! I ALREADY HAVE YOUR SLEEPING BAG!

*Ahsoka pulls Anakin in the room. She runs to the closet and grabs his sleeping bag*

Ahsoka: SIT MASTER!

Anakin: Ugh…

Ahsoka: BARRISS! GET OUT HERE!

Anakin: Did Barriss give you Dew?

Ahsoka: WHY DO YOU CARE! ARE YOU A STALKER?

Barriss: MASTER SKYWALKER! NOW IT'S A PARTY!

Anakin: Oh no…

Ahsoka: C'MON GIRLS!

*5 girls run out of the refreshener*

Girls: OMG! AHHHHHHHH!

Anakin: Shoot.

Girl: LET'S GIVE HIM A MAKEOVER!

Girl: I WANNA DO HIS HAIR!

Girl: I CALL CLOTHES!

Girl: I CALL HIM!

*The girls all run over to him and tackle him*

Ahsoka: WOO!

Barriss: I'LL PAINT HIS NAILS!

Anakin: HELP ME!

It had been many hours later. Give or take a few. Okay so it's around 3am.

Ahsoka: MASTER YOU LOOK SEXY!

Girl: YUMMY.

Anakin: I'm wearing make-up! How am I sexy?

Ahsoka: BARRISS! I LOVE THE RED NAIL POLISH!

Anakin: I am SO leaving.

*Anakin clomps down the hall to Obi-Wan's quarters*

Anakin: Master! You will not believe what Ahsoka and her friends did to me!

*He walks in the quarters looking for Obi-Wan*

Obi-Wan: PIEROGI! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS!

Anakin: Master?

Pierogi: KENOBI! I WON FAIR AND CIRCLE! POKER IS MY GAME. IT'S WHAT WE PARAKETTS DO!

Obi-Wan: ANAKIN! TELL PIEROGI THAT HE CAN EAT GOO FOR ALL I CARE!

Anakin: Um, Pierogi? He says you can eat goo for all he-

Pierogi: OH SO YOU'RE GETTING THE UGLY OLD BROAD ON YOUR SIDE!

Anakin: Ugly?

Pierogi: SHUT UP PEACH CHEEKS! YOU OWE ME TWENTY SEVEN PIEGONS BY FONDAY!

Anakin: Fonday?

Obi-Wan: NO NO ROGI! NINETEEN! I THOUGHT IT WAS WRIDAY!

Pierogi: WE AGREED FONDAY KENOBI! IF YOU BEAT ME AT GO FISH, THEN IT'S WRIDAY!

Obi-Wan: FINE! YOU ARE GOING DOWN PARAKETT!

Pierogi: IT'S ON OBI!

*Anakin slowly backs out of the room. He falls backward*

Ahsoka: MASTER! TONY GOT OUT!

Anakin: Who's Tony?

Ahsoka: THE TIGER YOU GOT ME LAST CHRISTMAS, DUH.

Anakin: I thought it was rare Shilian hamster?

Barriss: OMG! HE'S DRINKING THE DEW! AHSOKA GET THE CAMERA!

Ahsoka: SHOOT! I'M SO POSTING THIS ON YOUTUBE!

*Anakin walks away from the hall. He sits down in the mess hall*

Anakin: Gosh.

Rex: Why hello there little Miss.

Anakin: (Gulp)

**More to come!**

**Keep on Laughin'!**


	2. Cell Phone Roll Playing?

Written By: Kaitlin

Ok me and My guy Friends, Josh, Nick and Holden were on our cell phones roll playing, Randomly it supossed to be funny

Josh: Padme

Nick: Anakin

Holden: Obi-wan

Me: Ahsoka

* * *

Padme: Oh...Anakin...yes...come to me...

Anakin: What...oh hey!...whats up Josh

Ahsoka: Wait Nick! (Anakin) he is Padme...and Josh (Padme) Be more romantic!

Padme: Oh sorry...Hello Ani...

Obi-wan: *walks in* Hello everyone

Ahsoka: Hello master...what do you want *slaps*

Obi-wan: Dont slap me or I will slap you!

Ahsoka: You don't have the guts *Slaps again*

Anakin: the guts to do what?

Obi-wan: I can to slap you

Ahsoka: NO you can't

Padme: well...men...why are you to fighting

Ahsoka: Im not a Man!

Anakin: are you sure about that? *Looks away like he didn't say it*

Obi-wan: Yea!

Ahsoka: HUSH UP! *punches him*

Padme: Why you keep hatin on him

Ahsoka: Cause...he thinks he can punch me...

Padme: Well if you will excuse Anakin *pulls him away and starts to make out* (haha Kaitlin!)

Obi-wan: What the F***

Padme: what your mouth!

Obi-wan: NO!

Ahsoka: You all just stop it!

Obi-wan: NO!

Ahsoka: YES! JUST SHUT UP OLD MAN!

Obi-wan: NO!

Anakin: Is that the only word you know

obi-wan: NO!

Anakin: (Seriously Dude...use another)...Stop!

Obi-wan: NO! :(

Padme: he is mine!

Ahsoka: who is your's!

Obi-wan: She means me!

Anakin: nO she means me!

Ahsoka: who do you mean...

Padme:...Shut up! Urrrggg!

Ahsoka: No i won't shut up! Stupid! *Smacks*

Padme: oh thats it girl! *pushes down on the floor and starts to beat you up*

Ahsoka: Help Master's!

Obi-wan: No...

Anakin: AGAIN WITH THE NO!

Obi-wan: YES!

Anakin: WOW IM SURPISED YOU USED THE OPPISITE...Gosh...

After the roll playing

Me: really Holden...you didn't have to use no the WHOLE TIME!

Josh: Yes dude really! and why the heck did you slap everyone!

Me: what me! Well i felt like i was really slaping you to so it made me feel good...haha

Nick: Ok...well I got to go...my mom is callin me...

Me: BYE ANI! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Nick: Shut up!

Me: NO!

Nick: alright...bye obi-wan! PWNED! HAHA!...see ya...

* * *

Thanks For Reading, Hope you liked it...OH and Josh says Hi everyone! Bye! :D...

Writtin by: ~Kaitlin~ (Sith sister)

~ReViEw Plz~


	3. Is it Casual Friday?

**Drabbles!**

**Typed by: Maddi**

**BbBbBbBbBbBbB**

The Jedi Temple was too quiet for Anakin Skywalker. Jedi weren't roaming the long halls and the library wasn't buzzing with Padawans. Each quarter that Anakin knocked on were either open and empty or locked. He then heard a crash of glass coming from the War room. He placed his ear against the door and heard music blasting and laughter. Anakin stepped away from the door. He pressed to button to open it...

Anakin: What is…

Anakin saw Younglings sitting on the chandelier and Padawans making-out. Mace Windu and Shaak Ti were playing ping pong in the back and Obi-Wan was pouring drinks. Anakin stepped in the War room. No one stopped what they were doing. He heard a loud squawk and looked over to find Yoda, Kit Fisto, Yulren, and a strange bird playing poker. The colorful bird was swearing at Yoda and Yoda was on the table pointing his finger.

Yoda: Sore loser, you are!

Pierogi: I ain't no loser! You just are…are…

Yoda: The bomb, hmm?

Kit: Hey Kenobi! Two more Mocha Okas over here!

Kit and Yularen high-fived and Ahsoka carried over two drinks. He flipped a coin to her and Ahsoka winked. Suddenly, a Youngling flew across the room and hit the metal wall.

Boy: Whoa! Liam! That was wicked! Let's do it again!

The Youngling then ran back over to where three other Younglings were standing. He spotted Plo and Luminara dancing on the table where the hologram's appear. Aayla picked up a drink from where Obi-Wan was and walked over to Kit. Kit winked at her and Aayla blushed. Barriss and another Padawan were playing Twister next to where Obi-Wan was. Ki-Adi Mundi was at the DJ station moving the record back and forth. Ahsoka was near Mace and Shaak flirting with Rex and a few of the boy Padawans. Two more girl Padawans walked over to her. They all started laughing. Mace then slammed the ping pong paddle down. Shaak began dancing around Mace.

Shaak: I win! I win!

Mace: Dang Togruta!

Shaak: Awe poor Mace!

Anakin swallowed and stared at the filled room. He was confused on whether he should stop everyone and ask what's going on or join in. He was standing in the doorway watching all the action. Yoda and the parakeet were now wrestling on the poker table. Kit and Aayla were making-out and Obi-Wan seemed like he was drunk. Ki-Adi was bobbing his head to the music and Plo and Luminara were dancing to "Crank Dat." Mace was shaking his head and Shaak was dancing like an idiot. Ahsoka and the boy Padawans started playing spin the bottle. The Younglings were finger painting the walls orange and Barriss was twisted up in Twister. Anakin suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around to find a Padawan around Ahsoka's age.

Girl: Move bud- Master Skywalker?

Anakin: Um-

Girl: Everyone! Master Skywalker is back!

The Jedi and Rex all turned to the doorway where Anakin stood. Obi-Wan gasped.

Obi-Wan: Anakin! What are you doing back so early?

Anakin: What's going on?

Ahsoka: We do this all the time…when you leave.

Anakin: You throw a party in the War Room?

Mace: C'mon Anakin. We need at least one fun day with out you?

Yoda: Soothing it is.

Bail, Palpatine, Mon Mothma, and Padme walk out of a door in the back of the room.

Anakin: Padme? You too?

Padme: Yes…we all need a day away from you.

Anakin: I feel unwanted.

Anakin bowed his head. Ahsoka then threw a set of keys to him. He caught it and looked up. Ahsoka smiled.

Ahsoka: For our quarters.

Anakin: Yeah…

Everyone then resumed what they were doing and Anakin turned away from the War Room.

Anakin: I thought it was just Casual Friday? Dang…

**Haha! Poor Ani!**


	4. BARBIES!

Obi-Wan and Anakin play Barbies

Mine and Kaitlin's Texting Role-Play

Maddi: Obi-Wan-Ken

Kaitlin: Anakin-Barbie

oOoOoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan: Okay Anakin, I'll be Ken. You'll be Barbie.

Anakin: Okay…fine… and why are we doing this again?

Obi-Wan: Because you know it's my favorite thing to do while we have retreats!

Anakin: But I'm always Ken…I want to dress up Barbie…we have barely any clothes for Ken.

Obi-Wan: Oh well, deal with it. Barbie should wear that pink bikini!

Anakin: Fine! *crosses arms* Okay but I get to pick the bed I sleep on!

Obi-Wan: Fine Anakin. I would like to suggest the one with floral sheets.

Anakin: No! I want the one with pink pillows! It's bigger! *grabs bed*

Obi-Wan: Well what if I wanted that one! *grabs bed from Anakin's grip*

Anakin: Well I want Barbie!

Obi-Wan: Fine have Barbie! How about they're going to a night club!

Anakin: Okay! Do I get to dance on a poll?

Obi-Wan: We'll have to see when we get there. Hop in my groovy red convertible!

Anakin: Alright! *puts Barbie in passenger seat*

Obi-Wan: *pushes the car across the room. It runs into Anakin's bed* Ah! Are you alright Barbie?

Anakin: *cries* No Ken you stupid bas***!

Obi-Wan: Da**. Let's hurry to the night club to get medical help.

Anakin: *whimpers* I love you, why would you do that?

Obi-Wan: I'm sorry my love. *picks up Barbie and carries her in*

Anakin: *slaps Ken* Don't pinch my a** while you carry me!

Obi-Wan: My dear don't tug on the beard! (lmao Obi is making Ken have a beard!)

Anakin: *pulls it harder* Shut up! Just carry me!

Obi-Wan: Alright, we're here. *moves Ken under Anakin's bed*

Anakin: *smiles* You always take me to the hospital babe!

Obi-Wan: It doesn't seem that bad. Look at all these folks here!

Anakin: *pulls beard* Take me home…my head feels better. I just need to have… *runs finger down chest*

Obi-Wan: Oh darling. Let's dance for a little.

Anakin: Okay fine. *kisses cheek*

Obi-Wan: Um Anakin…I mean…yes dumpling. *pulls Barbie to the dancefloor* (Anakin just jacked Dooku's ride! *I was watching CW movie*)

Anakin: (Hahahahha) I love your golden hair… (Not sure what Ken has now. I have a blond, brown and black one)

Obi-Wan: (This Ken has red hair!) Oh the Tango! Care for a drink?

Anakin: Yes…please honey. *follows Ken to bar*

Obi-Wan: Here's a shot of vodka!

Anakin: (We're so bad.) *drinks it* Ooo give me some more…

Obi-Wan: (lmao) Um here. *Ken smiles* (lmao there plastic dolls)

Anakin: (They always smile ahhah!) *drinks it* I WANT ANOTHER!

Obi-Wan: Sure… *hands her another*

Anakin: *drinks it* Yummy! *dances*

Obi-Wan: *makes Ken shake his plastic booty* Go Barbie!

Anakin: *takes Barbie's top off and kisses Ken*

Obi-Wan: ANAKIN! *drops ken doll and looks at Anakin*

Anakin: What! I just wanted to make them have fun! Me and Pad- I mean just make them have fun!

Obi-Wan: What was that? What about the Senator?

Anakin: Nothing! Nothing Master! Let's get back to Barbies! Oh here's your Ken!

Obi-Wan: Um alright… *picks up Ken*

Anakin: No Master you HAVE to believe me.

Obi-Wan: I don't completely, but you always say Pad- then Senator. I'm just curious.

Anakin: No Master! I'm serious! I wasn't gonna say her name! I was gonna say…

Obi-Wan: What were you gonna say?

Anakin: Pa…paa…pads! Yea, what are they? Ahsoka was telling me what they were yesterday! I saw like a thing and she was like…"Yes they're pads you know?

Obi-Wan: There um…well ask Ahsoka or PADme.

Anakin: But why can't you explain!

Obi-Wan: About what! Ken doesn't believe you! How would you know to do that with Barbie?

Anakin: Really! YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE ME! I can't believe you! Even Ahsoka believes more than you!

Obi-Wan: Do you like the Senator, Anakin? How about I'm Barbie and you're Ken! *grabs Barbie and shoves Ken at Anakin*

Anakin: Fine let's play. *picks up ken*

Obi-Wan: Hi Anakin, I mean Ken! (Obi is talking in a girly voice) I'm Pad- I mean Barbie!

Anakin: No stop bugging me about it!

Obi-Wan: Oww Anakin! Don't hit Obi like that! I need him to talk! *he throws a Ken at Anakin* This looks more like you!

Anakin: *Anakin blushes. He picks up Ken and throws it at Obi-Wan*

Obi-Wan: I'm just playing with Barbies! *shoves the doll at Anakin* Kiss me you handsome devil!

Anakin: Shut up Obi-Wan! You're acting immature!

Obi-Wan: Hey Anakin! Let's go back to my place! Because that's where you go during your retreats! *Throws the Padme and Anakin dolls on Anakin's bed* Mmmmmm Anakin!

Anakin: No! *gets up and goes to the tub full of Barbies* Oh! Look! A blond! Watch this! Heeeeyyyy I'm Satine! *grabs a Ken doll* Oh hi baby! Kiss me!

Obi-Wan: *He hits the doll away and makes more kissing noises* Oh Anakin!

Anakin: Shut up! Maybe I like someone else…and her only a little…

Obi-Wan: Who Who Who! Or should I continue making you and Padme make-out?

Anakin: Who! You know who!

Obi-Wan: So you like Padme?

Anakin: OK FINE I DO! I DO OBI-WAN! Are you happy? *slams Barbie in Obi-Wan's face and walks out of room*

Obi-Wan: Alright Anakin! *giggles*

FIN.


End file.
